


Sealed Records

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Twins [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Sealed Records

* * *

Staring out your window, you kept wiping your eyes as you silently cried. Dean was driving, Sam was shotgun, you were behind Dean, and Y/T/N was behind Sam. You were worried, you were confused, and now you were an orphan again. What did that mean for your son?

“Hey.” Your twins voice snapped you out of it. Looking over at her, your eyes were red, and puffy, from crying. “Tell me about him. About Xander.” She gave you a sad smile, and you could tell she was trying to distract you.

Sniffing, you wiped your cheeks. “Uh, like I said, he’s 6 months, is starting to crawl more, looks like a tiny version of his father… There’s not too much to tell about an infant.” You shrugged.

She nodded. “How’d you meet, uh, what’s his name? Zach?”

“I’ve never been the one to party. I’m not saying I was an angel, but I never saw the appeal. My best friend brought me to one.” you let you a sad chuckle. “I’d had a crush on Zach, back when I was an 8th grader, and he was in high school. After a few too many drinks….” Your head went back as you closed your eyes. “Xander happened.” You sighed.

Sam furrowed his brows and looked back at you. “Wait a minute. How old is this guy?”

After a moment of thinking, you finally answered. “He’ll be 20 in a month and a half.” You told him.

“What the hell?” His voice made you jump. Looking at him, you didn’t know what his problem was. “You’re 16, and this guy’s almost 20?!”

You nodded before looking at Y/T/N. “Uh, I planned on just getting by until I was home…but now I’m wondering. Who the hell is this guy?” you were pointing towards Sam.

“I’m your father.” He ground out.

“How’d she find you? Our records were sealed. I was told our mother didn’t want us contacting her.” You looked from Sam to her again. “My parents tried for my 15th birthday.”

she smirked. “I have my ways. I tracked down mother dearest, and managed to get her to spill the beans. As long as I never went near her again.” She shrugged, making you shift a bit away from her. “It took more work hunting him down, but I’ve been with them since. I ran away from my foster family and never looked back.” She had a small smile on her face as she remembered finding him. “He was a bit freaked when I came around.”

This was so much to process, too much. “Ugh. I’m going insane…”


End file.
